


Strip club.

by fadingmoonlight



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Kim Wooseok, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, stripper!wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingmoonlight/pseuds/fadingmoonlight
Summary: Going to a strip club might be a life changing experience for Yohan.





	Strip club.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys. This is a fic for Wooseok and Yohan since I find them extremely attractive and think they look really good together.  
> Thank you so much for reading. Make sure to leave kudos and comment if you liked it. It’d be very much appreciated.

Yohan’s first mistake was agreeing to come to the strip club, the second one being slipping a bill in the thong of that gorgeous, flawless stripper.

He has a busy live. Having to keep with studies, taekwondo and even his part time job at the restaurant at the other side of the street from his apartment drains all energy from him by the end of the day.

That’s why his friends came up with a plan to help him relax, at least for a while; however, what he didn’t expect was for them to bring to an all male strip club. Don’t get him wrong, Yohan has had his fair share of affairs with some of his male classmates and even fellow taekwondists but he still felt slightly uncomfortable when looking for a hookup, be it with a girl or a boy, and he was pretty sure this kind of environment was not meant for him.

“Come on, don’t be such a wuss.” That’s what Jinhyuk had said as he pushed him through the door and inside the local. It wasn’t that crowded, being a Wednesday and people having to work and go to school, but still too crowded for Yohan’s liking.

“How comes Wooseok-hyung gets to skip this but you guys practically dragged me out of my apartment for this?” Yohan all but pouted as he said it, which caused all of his friends to laugh. “First of all, Wooseok is sick, he told us to record your first time in a strip club so he can laugh at you first thing tomorrow when he sees you, and second, you need to live a bit boy, you keep repeating the same routine every day.” Seungwoo just winked at him as he took his hand took him towards a table near the main stage.

Yohan did his best to stay calm and enjoy his time there. Jinhyuk and Seungwoo instantly went to one of the stages where a stripper was doing pole dance and started throwing to him. Typical of them. Hangyul and Seungyoun stayed with him at the table after ordering some drinks for themselves. 

It took him a while to get used to the atmosphere of the club but once he did he let himself go crazy. he even joined Jinhyuk and Seungwoo throwing money at that stripper while Hangyul recorded them. 

He was slightly tipsy when a guy over the speakers announced that their biggest star of the club was gonna make his great entrance. If the amount of cheers the crowd was shouting were anything to go by then this guy must be really good. Those were Yohan’s thoughts right before all the lights were turned off except for the ones directly turned to the stage.

Some music Yohan had never heard started playing, it gave off such a sexy vibe Yohan was starting to feel slightly aroused (he blamed it on the alcohol, anyway). Suddenly, a guy came out the stage wearing nothing but a mask, a leather jacket and a really tight thong that left little to imagination. He started dancing to the rhythm of the music, all his moves deliberately sexy in order to make the crowd go wild, needless to say it worked.

The guy went on like that for a while before he took off the jacket, showing his slim yet well defined figure. It was making Yohan go crazy. He would regret it in the morning but right now all he could think of was going over to the stage and join the mass of guys slipping bills into the stripper’s thong. And that’s what he did.

He had never felt so free, so reckless. He will never forget the moment he shared eye contact with the guy, those eyes he had never seen before yet felt so familiar, the smile the guy gave him right after, directed right towards him. 

The tingling sensation within him that came with it made him feel even better, too.

They didn’t stay much longer after that, much to Yohan’s dismay, who wanted to watch more of the pretty boy on stage. Yet he reluctantly agreed to get going since he knew they all would be dealing with a hangover the next day and they still have classes to attend.

Maybe he didn’t regret coming that much after all.  
-  
Yohan didn’t remember much of last night, all the memories being just particular moments of the night. But those eyes, and that smile that he couldn’t get off his mind. He somehow felt as if he had seen it somewhere else.

He made it through the morning relatively easy compared to the other times he has had a hangover. He made his way out of the apartment towards his college, he at least hoped his friends won’t make too much fun of him for the way he acted last night.

Of course he didn’t have such luck.

Both Seungwoo and Junho reminded him of him thirsting over that stripper at the club before he could even utter a word. “Dude, you wouldn’t stop staring at him, it was as if he had casted some kind of spell on you.”

“He might as well have.” It could barely be considered a whisper so no wonder nobody noticed what he said. “Anyway, I should get going. Class starts soon.”

“Wait, I’ll go with you.” Yohan hadn’t realized when Wooseok had arrived but he at least knew that his favorite hyung wouldn’t make fun of him. Sure, Wooseok teased him a lot but he wasn’t the type to make fun of people.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Yohan felt the need to say something, he hated being quiet. “Jinhyuk-hyung said you were feeling sick yesterday, that’s why you didn’t come with us, are you feeling better now?”

Wooseok smiled at him, a smile so bright, Yohan’s heart skipped a beat. It awfully reminded of the boy at the strip club’s smile. “Yes, I’m feeling much better now, thanks for asking. Talking about yesterday, I see you had a lot of fun.”

Wooseok added a smirk at the end, which only cause Yohan to blush so red he could pass up as a tomato. “Yes, I had a great time.”

Wooseok didn’t say anything else after that, continuing their way in silence. However, once they reached Yohan’s class Wooseok said something.

“Hey, Yohan-ah, do you want to hang out at my place later? I figured I could use some company.”

“Sure, hyung. I’d love to.” The truth is that Yohan loved hanging out with Wooseok, the older one always paid him attention and made him feel at ease.

With that they bid goodbye to each other, after settling at what time Yohan should come over.   
-  
They day went by slowly for Yohan, all his classes seeming eternal. Thankfully he was meeting with Wooseok, which gave him a reason to go through the day.

He went to Wooseok’s apartment right after finishing his classes. It wasn’t a long walk since the older one lived quite close to their college.

He was always surprised at how organized and spotless Wooseok’s apartment always is. The older let him in and went directly to the kitchen, knowing that Yohan would easily make himself at home. It was quite often that the both of them would just sit on the couch and watch a movie, and today was no different.

But today felt different. Yohan couldn’t pinpoint what it was but the atmosphere wasn’t the same as always, almost as if Wooseok was distant. ‘It must just be me.’

Yohan tried not to pay much attention to it, trying to enjoy the movie, but the pair of eyes that have been set on him for quite a few minutes were making it too hard for him. Stopping the movie he turned to look at Wooseok, who had not even bothered to tear his eyes apart from him, making Yohan turn into an instant mess because of the staring.

“Is there something wrong, hyung? You kept staring at me through almost the whole time we’ve watching the movie.” There was something about Wooseok eyes that made the younger feel weird inside, the way those eyes saw through him with such ease.

He didn’t notice when Wooseok stood up and extended his hand towards him, avoiding eye contact. “Come with me, I have to show you something.”

Yohan grabbed Wooseok’s hand, the older boy leading him into his room and making him sit on the bed as he looked for something in his closet.  
The older took a box and placed it next to Yohan.

“Okay, I’m gonna tell you something I haven’t told anyone. I trust you enough not to share this secret.” Yohan just nodded, he didn’t know what Wooseok might be hiding but the fact that he trusted him enough to tell him about it made Yohan feel jiggly inside. Wooseok just motioned for him to open the box, still not daring to look him in the eye. The taekwondist opened the box with trembling hands, eyes opening wide when he saw what was inside of it.

He turned to look at Wooseok, who was still avoiding eye contact. “Hyung, is this what I think it is?” The younger couldn’t believe his eyes. There in front of him were the same mask, leather jacket and thong the stripper wore the night before, that could only mean…

“Hyung, you were the stripper from last night?”

Wooseok just let out a big sigh, sitting next to Yohan on the bed, and placed his hand on the other’s knee before looking at him right in the eye. “I am indeed. Yohan-ah, ever since last night I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. You looked so pretty, I wanted to jump on you that very moment. That’s why I asked you to come…” Yohan patiently waited for the other to continue, his heart beating a million times per minute. “And I want you to know that I like you, I’ve liked you for a very long time and yesterday made me realize how much I want us to be together.”

Yohan was left speechless at what his hyung had just told him. He couldn’t stop the grin that made its way onto his face. “Wooseok-hyung, I like you too, and… I really want us to be together.”

Not even a second passed before Wooseok threw himself at Yohan, lips clashing in a passionate kiss that left them breathless. They kept going at it until they had to stop to take a breath. They both stared at each other so intensely, with so much passion all the sexual tension building up within them was starting to come out.

They kept making out, taking off their clothes in the process, hands running all over each other’s bodies. It wasn’t long before Yohan was only left in his pair of boxers, his abs glistening with sweat and his chest heaving due to heavy breathing. Wooseok dropped to his knees before Yohan, still clad in some tight pair of boxers that only made the younger want to rip them off. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Yohan looked down at Wooseok, the older boy positioned in between his legs, hands going up and down his thighs, reassuring the younger that whatever choice he made was okay.

Yohan nodded, his eyes closed from all the sudden pleasure. “Yes, I’m sure, hyung.”

The older took the lead and took Yohan’s boxers off, letting his member set free. Wooseok admired the sight for a few seconds before he tried giving a lick to the tip, making Yohan shudder in response. He continued giving small licks until he took the head in his mouth, making Yohan let out a high moan. Wooseok smirked as he started bobbing his head up and down Yohan’s cock, the younger’s guttural moans rising in pitch until the older took the whole member in his mouth, Yohan completely at his mercy. “Hyung, nnhg, if you keep this up, I might come.” 

Wooseok stopped deepthroating him, a string saliva connected the head of his member to the older’s mouth. “We can’t let you come before you have fucked me, do we?” 

Yohan looked as Wooseok took lube and a condom from one of his drawers, dropping his boxers as he did so and, holy shit, Yohan hadn’t seen a more beautiful person in his whole life.

The older pushed him against the headboard of the bed, making sure he was in a sitting position. Wooseok was making sure that Yohan felt as much bliss as possible and took the whole task in his own hands, putting the condom on Yohan’s cock and then coating with as much lube as possible. “It’s quite big so I’ll need as much help as possible.”

The older one positioned himself over the other’s cock. “Are you ready?” Yohan nodded enthusiastically, eager to feel as close as possible to the guy he’s wanted for so long.

Yohan patient waited as Wooseok took more and more of him, the older one getting filled by his cock was a sight he was sure he never wanted to forget. When Wooseok had taken him whole they stayed like that for a while so the other got used to the size. “You’re so hot, so handsome, Yohan-ah.” Wooseok ran his hands through Yohan’s body as he said this, touching his well sculpted abs, defined chest and collarbones before placing his hands on the younger’s cheeks and pressing his lips against the other’s, turning into a lust-filled make out session.

After a few minutes, Wooseok started moving, Yohan firm grip on his waist helping him move up and down. Their moves started gaining speed with time, Wooseok bouncing on Yohan’s cock as the taekwondist pounded his hyung’s ass.

“You’re so pretty, hyung. So beautiful riding my cock like that.”

They didn’t know how long they had been like that before Wooseok announced he was going to cum. “Do it for me, hyung. Cum all over me.” Those words were all Wooseok needed before shooting rope after rope of cum all over Yohan’s abs while moaning his name. Meanwhile Yohan only needed a few more thrust before coming himself, Wooseok’s name slipping out of his lips as he did so.

They stayed like that, foreheads pressed against each other, heavy breathing and huge grins plastered on both of their faces. Once he had regained strength Wooseok tried to get up to get cleaned up but something grabbed his wrist before he could go. “Hyung, stay here with me. We can clean up later.” Wooseok couldn’t refuse anything to Yohan, so he lied down with him, bodies pressed and hands intertwined.

Maybe, in the end, Yohan didn’t regret going to the strip club after all.


End file.
